


M.Knight Whatshisface

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Plot Twists, Self-Harm, Suicidal Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCEAngst, Death, Depression, Suicide Attempt, Plot TwistTHIS IS WINCESTIn the spirit of a M. Knight Shyamalan movies, this story has a twist of which I'm sure you've already guessed. It's not a long story, but I plan on making more chapters if the interest grows. Please feel free to leave comments. Thank you for reading.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DEPICTION OF SELF HARM & SUICIDE ATTEMPT. If you or someone you love is depressed or suicidal and needs help, you're not alone. Reach out to someone or call 844-359-6685br />





	M.Knight Whatshisface

Sam's got a bag packed and is dressed to leave. They've only been back home 4 days since their last hunt.

Dean sees Sam all packed up and ready to go. "Find us a case Sammy? What is it this time?" Dean seems bored as he continues pouring his cup of coffee.

Sam's in no mood for Dean's jokes or quick witted remarks. He just made himself a small thermos of coffee and is about to head out the door.

"We made a commitment Dean. A promise. I guess all I am to you is just a brother who you like to fuck every now and then. Nothing more. Maybe less." Sam walks out of the kitchen toward his bag on the table in the library.

Dean leaves his coffee on the table in the kitchen. "Sam. I'm sorry."

Sam's angry and hurt. "I was doing laundry yesterday. Your bedsheets had enough cum on them for two people Dean. I haven't been invited to your bed since we've been back. You're a man of habit. You never cum on the sheets unless your having sex with someone."

Sam gets mad. He slams his fist on the table. "We made a promise." Sam looks at Dean with angry tears. "Never with a woman in our home. Never anywhere with another man. The only person we have sex with here is each other. Right?"

Dean hasn't said a word. He looks like a deer that's been caught in the headlights.

Sam brushes away the tear that fell. "It's fine Dean. Do what you want with who you want. You don't have to worry about me anymore. Your pain in the ass little brother can see his own way out the door." Sam lifts the bag and starts for the garage. He'll take his Mustang. It's all tricked out for hunting.

He's almost at the car when suddenly Cas appears between him and the car door. "Sam. Don't go."

Sam looks at Cas as an obstacle. "Get out of my way Cas." He's in no mood to argue.

Cas is looking at the ground. "Sam. It's my fault. Don't blame your brother."

Sam looks seriously at Cas. "You have no idea what I'm upset at him about."

Cas looks up at Sam. His blue eyes full of guilt. "Yes I do. A couple nights ago I came to your brother as he was sleeping. At first he thought it was you. He was as surprised as you are that I know about your incestuous relationship. I don't judge. You're both so unique in this world. The only ones you can truly rely on in this world is each other. That has been true ever since you were 6 months old Sam."

Cas looks up at Sam then back down. "There are times when Dean hurts and worries about something, but he can't share it with you because he's protecting you. So, he shares it with me."

Sam thinks he understands where this is going. His heart is breaking.

"Dean has an obsession with protecting you. I have an obsession with protecting him. That night his heart needed protecting. I let it go to far. It was the first time I've ever done that with him. I don't ever see it happening again. I refuse to hurt him by having him lose the one man he needs in his life. Don't you see?"

Cas forces Sam to look him in the eyes. "I'm not his kind. I'm not what or who he needs to be alive. You are. I'm just his guardian angel. Forgive me for trying to be human and taste for one night what you have right in front of you all the time."

Sam swears he can see tears starting in Cas' eyes, but before he can say a word, Cas vanishes.

Sam drops his bag. He closes his eyes and let's this moment sink in. He can leave and hunt on his own. He'd worry about Dean, but he'd be free of all the drama associated with hunting as brothers. His heart is aching so much for Dean now. Sam can only imaging how horrible it would be to not have Dean in his life for a week, a month, even months from now. He needs Dean right now. Can he trust him? Is it as Cas said?

Sam goes back inside. He finds Cas standing in the library with tears. "Go to him Sam. He's in the shower with a razor blade."

Sam's eyes get big. "What!" He's running for Dean's shower. Dean hasn't done this in years! He finds Dean slumped over in the tub. Blood mixing into the running shower water. Sam turns off the water and wraps Dean up in a towel. Dean shivers.

Cas is right there. Cas touches Sam's shoulder and Sam lets the angel pick Dean up and place him in his bed.

Sam finds where Dean cut straight lines into his thigh not far from his femoral artery. Another couple of lines on his upper arm.

There are scars on Dean's body from previous cuts. Even Sam's name is carved into his pelvic area right above his penis. Dean's pubic hair covers the scar, but Sam knows it's there. Dean had shown him how bad his cutting got when Sam went to college. It's why he begged Dean to stay with him and Jess at the apartment there at Sanford. It's why Dean changed his mind and was going to take Sam up on his offer when he found Sam in a burning room with Jessica on the ceiling.

Sam watches as Cas uses his powers to heal the still bleeding wounds. He then looks at Sam. "If you need something, pray. I'm going to give you privacy." Cas vanishes.

Dean has been awake, but silent. What can he say that his actions hasn't already spoken volumes.

Sam removes his shirt, shoes and jeans. For one, his clothes were wet from checking over Dean while he was in the shower. Secondly, Sam wants to feel close to Dean right now. For some reason there's an ocean between them and Sam's doing what he can to swim back to the one man that knows how to love him better than anyone.

Sam lays down and pulls Dean onto his chest. Dean just curls up facing away from Sam. Sam curls up behind him and starts humming "Hey Jude" while touching his hair at and around his ear. He finally sees Dean is calm and relaxed.

"I'm so sorry Dean. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I overreacted earlier. It was wrong of me to lose faith in you. You've always come through for me. You're my other half. I sometimes hate myself for being such a worrisome burden on you since dad put me in your arms. Now, after all I've seen and done, I don't think we could have survived it any other way. I will always need you Dean. I will always be a pain in your ass. I promise." Sam kisses Dean's forehead.

Dean doesn't respond. He's just zoned out and shivering.

Sam prays to Cas. Cas appears. "Cas, I think something else is wrong. He's out of it. See?"

Cas looks Dean over. He puts a finger in Dean's mouth then puts it into his own mouth. "He's drugged. Some kind of pain medication and something else mixed." Sam jumps up and runs to his bathroom for his homemade bottle of ipecac. It's a recipe made specifically to make Dean vomit. It might not work on others. Depends on how much you hate certain flavors I guess. Sam hasn't used the stuff in years, but he makes a fresh bottle every other year. Sam's always been there to catch the signs. How did Dean get this far gone? He grabs a trash can and returns to the room. He has Cas help force some of the homemade elixor down Dean's throat. Very quickly Dean is vomiting into the trash can. Coffee and tablets that are not quite dissolved. Dean keeps vomiting with Cas helping him.

Sam goes looking for pill bottles. He finds an empty bottle of Hydrocodone 10mg. Prescription on bottle says 30 tablets and has yesterday's date. He finds another empty bottle with mom's name on it. Xanax, 30 days worth and it was just filled last week.

Sam returns to Dean's room with the empty bottles. Dean is back in his bed shivering. Cas has a washcloth on Dean's face and is trying to comfort Dean.

Sam gives the bottles to Cas. "He wanted to die Cas. He'd rather die..."

Cas finishes Sam's thought, "...than live without you in his life."

Sam lets that sink in. The thought he will always have Dean by his side until one or both of them dies. He crawls into the bed next to his brother who's shivering as the drugs in his system are starting to wear off. Sam presses his body around Dean. "I got you Dean. I'm never letting go."

Dean whispers through chattering teeth. "I'm sorry I let you down. A step behind. I'm always a step behind and unable to make it right."

Sam is confused. "I'm right here Dean. We'll get through this."

Sam looks up at Cas. Cas is so heartbroken. He touches Sam and then touches Dean. Dean jumps as if he's seen a...ghost.

"Sammy? Sam? Is that you?" His eyes are huge. Again like a deer in the headlights.

"What's going on? Why are you acting like this Dean?" Sam thinks he might know, but doesn't want to know.

Dean is crying. "Sammy. My love. You died. Oh God, you died and I couldn't save you." He reaches out and his hand goes right through Sam's face. Dean cries harder. "I need you so much. I can't breathe without you. Please let me be with you. Please Sammy. Please." He turns to Cas. "If you love me you'll let me be with my Sammy. Stop making me stay here. I want to die Cas."

Sam is crying. "Dean please no. If you really wanted to die, you'd have done it already. You want to live." Sam chokes on his tears. "I want to live."

Cas speaks up. "You're both very much alive. Sam's going to Heaven with me. I'll make sure he's safe. Then I'm coming back to be with you Dean. I'll never leave your side." Cas wipes at Dean's tears. "You'll know Sam's safe. He's protected and loved. You won't be apart forever Dean."

Dean is still shivering. Cas grabs a blanket from the chair and places it over Dean. "Cas, can't we find a way to bring him back? Have you talked to Crowley?"

Cas is in the bed holding Dean while keeping a hand on Sam so Dean can see him. Cas explains, "Everyone is on notice from Chuck. If either of you die, I am to escort your soul to Heaven then disintegrate your body into molecules that can never be reconnected unless Chuck deems it necessary."

Neither Dean or Sam find that comforting. Nor should they.

Cas continues, "The reapers won't come near you. They have orders to leave the two of you alone. They also fear you."

Death suddenly appears. Standing beside him is Sam's body. Cas, Dean and Sam are surprised. "Hello Dean. I assure you I am not afraid of you. Your decisions have caused a great many deaths. Especially removing the Mark from your arm. I know that was Sam's doing. So, Sam's not going to Heaven. I'm revoking his soul. He will live and continue the way he did when he was removed from Lucifer's cage. Maybe one day I'll feel gracious enough to return it. Or not."

Death raises his hand and a bright light fills the room. The ghost of Sam that was sitting next to Dean is gone. The Sam standing next to Death awakens and backs away from Death moving toward Cas. Death holds a small jar with a glowing blue light in his hand. He places the jar in his black bag. "Do not even think about calling me unless you want to give me a life for Sam's soul. It had better be a killer's life. A life, that once it's snuffed out, might save hundreds of other human lives by no longer existing. I also quite enjoyed those fried pickles. Maybe something barbecued?"  
Death vanishes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you or someone you love is depressed or suicidal and needs help, you're not alone. Reach out to someone or call 844-359-6685


End file.
